Hoping for Lights
by Raduga
Summary: sixteen years old TK and Kari haven't spoken for a few years, what will happen when they are forced to go on a trip togather? Will they be able to restore their friendship? My first Digimon fanfic, please review!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TK and Kari, or any other Digimon characters whom appear in this chapter. Thought there are some OC's which are totally mine. I do not make any profit of this, and I have no money, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Kari and TK are in high school, they are both 16.5. I have no idea how the Japanese school system works and this story will follow the American one. Have fun and please review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"There's something wrong with my jelly." Kari said, looking suspiciously at her desert, trying not to become sick.  
  
"You mean, beside the fact that it's green?" Her friend Jenna asked, frowning, from behind Kari.  
  
"It's apple jelly, it's supposed to be green." Kari answered, still starring at the lump on her tray. "I think there's something in it."  
  
"Really, Kari." Jenna protested. "How can you worry about your jelly when today's the day when the list of who gets to go on the delegation to Italy is published?"  
  
"No, there's something in it." Kari insisted. "See for yourself."  
  
Jenna sighed but took a fork and gently stabbed the green lump.  
  
"What's the problem, ladies?" The girls heard a noise behind them and turned around to face Davis.  
  
Jenna smiled slyly at Kari. "Here's you knight in shining armour, he can help you."  
  
Kari scowled, but handed Davis her jelly. "There's something in it."  
  
Davis lowered his head and looked at the jelly, obviously making an effort to see what it is that Kari saw in there. Finally his eyes relaxed. "Nothing in it." He said joyfully. "But if you're worried…" He took another jelly and put it on her tray, taking the one she refused to eat himself. "You can have another one. See ya later, Kari, Jenna." And he went away sitting down at one of tables in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
Kari frowned. "I think there's a fly in there." She turned to Jenna. "Do you think he'll eat it?"  
  
Jenna shrugged. "Of course he will, Davis would eat anything you give him, including insects. He's an insect himself, anyway, I think…A leech is an insect?"  
  
"Jenna!" Kari protested, but smiled anyhow.  
  
Jenna scowled. "I can't understand how you date him." She said heading to the table Davis sat at. "He's such a creep. He's good looking, but a good looking creep."  
  
Kari giggled. "Who should I date, then?"  
  
Jenna bit her lip for a second, but then smiled. "I'd say Brad, but he's mine and Toni is dating someone from another highschool, so…"  
  
Kari smiled at her friend. "Yes? I'm listening, Jenna."  
  
Jenna grinned ."TK Takaishi. He's cute, he's handsome, he's popular, he's nice and smart and…"  
  
"No." Kari cutout Jenna. "No way, TK…" She sighed deeply. "He want's nothing to do with me."  
  
Jenna looked at her curiously. "What do you mean, Kari? You…"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Kari said coldly, but then tried to smile. "What about the list which is going to be published, who do you think is going to be on it?"  
  
Jenna glowed. "Oh lots, cheerleaders and basketball players…"  
  
And Jenna kept talking and talking, but Kari stopped listening. Even after they sat by the table with all their friends Kari kept looking at another direction. By another table in the corner of the cafeteria TK was laughing at some joke Cody probably said and Ken was smiling as well. She kept staring at TK's handsome face as he smiled and talked before leaving the cafeteria. Then Davis put a hand around her shoulders and she relaxed into his embrace, talking to everyone about how much fun the delegation must be, but she still thought of TK in the back of her mind.  
  
  
  
TK struggled threw the crowd of students in the hall, trying to get to his locker.  
  
"Hey, TK!" He heard a voice behind and turned around to face Toni Petoimi, a fellow player from his basketball team.  
  
"Hey, Toni!" He answered shouting over the crowd. "What's up?"  
  
"Fine!" Toni shouted back. "Can't complain, you saw the delegation list?"  
  
"Nope." TK smiled. "I'll be there in a minute." He raised his books, so Toni would see them. "Need to put these in my locker first."  
  
"See you there!" Toni shouted as he turned to the hall heading to the entrance.  
  
TK finally managed to get to his locker and put his books away, taking from his locker his bag, which made a little noise as TK moved it.  
  
"Shhh!" TK whispered to it.  
  
"TK!" a voice answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Patamon!" TK whispered urgently. "Be quiet!" He closed the locker only to find a tall figure leaning on the next locker.  
  
"You know, talking to objects is the first sigh of insanity." Ken smiled at his friend as they both started walking to the school entrance.  
  
TK raised an eyebrow. "Is it? I thought that wanting world domination is the first sign of insanity."  
  
Ken flinched, but kept smiling. "It's the last, actually."  
  
TK sighed and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ken. That was mean."  
  
Ken shrugged. "That's okay, TK, I've dealt with it by now."  
  
"No, I really am Sorry, Ken." TK insisted. "I had no reason to…" He sighed. "It's the nerves."  
  
Ken snorted. "What nerves? You're obviously will be in the delegation, TK, we wouldn't have had a reasonable basketball team without you."  
  
TK blushed slightly. "I know… I'm nervous as to will you go."  
  
Ken stared at him. "Of course I won't." He said. "There's a soccer game in a week, no one will let me miss that."  
  
TK sighed. "But it could be canceled…"  
  
Ken smiled comfortingly. "Sorry, don't think it will. Why do you want me there anyway?"  
  
"Ehm…" TK moved uncomfortably. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
Ken starred at him. "Meaning?"  
  
TK shrugged and started walking faster towards the entrance. "I don't know anyone there."  
  
Ken run to keep up with TK. "It's the whole basketball team, TK!" You know everyone there.  
  
TK sighed heavily. "Not really. I've never had a real talk with any of them."  
  
Ken smiled. "TK, don't take me wrong, but your not really the heart-to- heart-talks kind of guy. What real talk were you expecting?"  
  
TK shrugged again. "Something longer than ten minutes."  
  
They stopped two steps from a bunch of kids crowding around a board that hang near the entrance.  
  
"You go and look." TK said, looking apprehensively at the crowd. "I'll stay here and wait up for you."  
  
"Fine by me." Ken walked to the board, trying to get a look at the least that hang there.  
  
"Hey, TK!" TK was surprised to see a group of a few fellow players of the basketball team. "Saw your name?"  
  
TK smiled. "Nah, I'm kind of afraid to get crushed there, my friend went looking though."  
  
"Why does he need to look anyway?" Asked Brad smiling. "It's obvious he's coming."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Toni. "But you're written there, if you worry, anyway." He winked to TK. "First name on the list."  
  
"Hey, Brad!" There was a feminine voice from the entrance doors. "You coming or not?" TK turned around to see Jenna and Kari standing there, leaning at the doors.  
  
"A Minute!" Brad shouted back to his girlfriend, and then looked at TK. "Hey, TK, some of us are going somewhere to eat ice cream and plan the unofficial activities of the delegation, want to going us?"  
  
TK looked towards the board looking for Ken. "Ehm… I don't think so, guys, I was planning to go to a friend…"  
  
"TK!" He turned around to see Ken hugging Yolie around the waist. "Change of plans." He smiled at him. "I'm not on the list, by the way. Bye!"  
  
"Yeah, Bye…" TK said weakly.  
  
"You have no plans now, do you?" Smiled Toni, putting a hand around TK shoulder friendly and walking with him out of the school. "We're going to have a blast!"  
  
TK managed to catch a glimpse of Kari as she too walked out of school with the rest of the bunch who followed them. She was talking to her friend Jenna and Brad, smiling and laughing, but for a moment he was sure she looked back at him.  
  
He sighed quietly to himself, admitting to himself that it was going to be a long trip and there would be no one there to stop him from being a total fool. 


	2. chapter 2

Digimon: Still not mine…. Ah well, at least I've got Brad (  
  
A/N: I'm quick, aren't I? please review and thank you for all the wonderful people who already have…  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I got to be going now." TK said, standing up from the table he and his companions were sitting around for the last two and a half hours. "My mom's home, for a change, and I have to make an appearance."  
  
Jenna glances at her watch. "You're right." She said, smiling. "We've been here enough I need to be heading home as well." She turned to Kari and Brad who were sitting by her left. "You know how my dad acts when I take too long."  
  
Brad smiled comfortingly. "Want me to walk with you?"  
  
"Nah." Jenna grinned, taking TK's arm in hers. "TK will, he lives in my way and he's leaving now too."  
  
She let go of TK and leaned down and kissed Brad gently on the lips. After taking her bag and telling everyone goodbye she joined TK and they both left the diner.  
  
Kari looked curiously at the sight of them leaving together. "What was all that about?" She asked Brad, who was looking bewilderedly at the same direction.  
  
"I don't know…" He turned to look at Kari. "She's planning something."  
  
Kari nodded. "She sure seemed friendly."  
  
"The question is whether she was acting friendly or friendly." Brad commented, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kari stared at him. "Is there a difference?"  
  
"Sure." Brad exclaimed. "There's the normal friendly and there's the friendly friendly."  
  
Kari still looked puzzled. "And what kind of friendly was she now?"  
  
"The friendly friendly, which makes me suspicious because she isn't that friendly even with me."  
  
"But…" Kari stared at him. "Why wouldn't she be friendly to him?"  
  
"I'm not talking about being friendly to him." Brad was almost frustrated. "She was flirting with him! Way too much, it was so obvious she couldn't make it clearer by sitting in his lap."  
  
Kari went quiet for a while, and then shook her head in confusion. "No, it can't be… Jenna doesn't do that kind of things, she's always so direct… And TK, he will never do anything like that, he's…"  
  
Brad smiled. "He's a nice guy, I know. And Jenna isn't doing anything like that…"  
  
Kari sighed. "So what is she doing?"  
  
Brad shrugged. "I wish I knew."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how is it to be a gifted basketball talent?" Jenna asked smiling, as she and TK made their way home.  
  
"How is it to be head-cheerleader?" TK smiled back.  
  
Jenna laughed. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to answer a question with another question?"  
  
"Nope." TK answered simply. "She wasn't there to tell me what to do most of the time."  
  
"And your dad?" Jenna asked, looking into his face.  
  
"He lived in a different city then." TK shrugged. "Why are you asking this?"  
  
Jenna shrugged as well. "I don't know. Why do you answer?"  
  
TK smiled. "You don't know me, it's easier to talk with you. My friends…" TK trailed of, looking up at the sky.  
  
"What about them?" Jenna asked, worry mingling with the curiosity in her voice.  
  
"They are used to see in a certain light. They know me well, most of them, at least, but no one have ever gone as far as asking me anything personal. Maybe because they know I wouldn't have answer them."  
  
"Why answer me then?" Jenna asked quietly.  
  
TK laughed. "I've already told you; you don't expect me to do something, or to be someone, because you really don't know how I'm supposed to act. You don't judge me. I can complain to you, while they would never expected me to do such a thing."  
  
"Everyone has a right to complain." Jenna protested. "Even someone who seems as perfect."  
  
TK snorted. "Me? Perfect?" Jenna nodded. "I guess I do seem inhumane sometimes…" TK smiled. "I used to constantly complain as a child, everyone around me seemed to be annoyed by it, so it started to disappear when I grew up…"  
  
Jenna smiled sadly. "I know what you mean… My dad, he's…"  
  
"You don't have to…" TK started to say.  
  
"No." Jenna tried to smile. "I need to. And you are right, it's easier to talk to someone different."  
  
"My dad..." She sighed. "He's a idiot. He treats my mom badly, and she goes and cheats on him, he becomes frustrated and he yells on my sister and me. It's not that he used any physical means." She said quickly, seeing the look of concern on TK's face. "It's just he never lets us hang with our friends for long, or be out of his sight for more than a day. He lost my mother, or at least, her love. He's afraid to loose us too, I know it's the only reason he acts this way, but sometimes…"  
  
"You just wish it was easier." TK finished the sentence for her.  
  
"I hope it will be easier, someday." Jenna smiled, grimly. "Do you? I mean, hope for a better future?"  
  
TK sighed and stopped before a building. "I live here." He looked uneasily at her. "Do you want to come up?"  
  
"Ahm…" Jenna frowned.  
  
"Don't worry." TK smiled. "My mom's at home, and I think my brother is too…" He snorted. "Besides, I respect Brad too much to make a move on you."  
  
Jenna smiled. "That's not it…"  
  
"You can call your dad from my place if you want." TK suggested.  
  
"Let's got then." Jenna took his arm once again.  
  
They went up in the elevator and came in to the apartment using TK's keys. As they came into the living room they saw two women sitting and drinking coffee. One was older and obviously was TK's mom, the other was much younger and was looking curiously at them.  
  
"Hey, mom!" TK smiled. "Sora. This is…"  
  
"Jenna." Sora finished for him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Takaishi." Jenna said politely. "Nice to see you again, Sora."  
  
"You know each other?" TK asked, looking from one to another.  
  
"We've met on Kari's birthday party." Sora explained.  
  
"Oh." TK said slowly. "We'll be in my room." He added and led Jenna there.  
  
"How do you know Sora?" Jenna asked as they came in to TK's room.  
  
"She's dating my brother." TK explained, and gave her the phone. "You call home and I'll go ask her about him."  
  
Jenna quickly called home and explained her father she had to stay longer over a friend's house because she needed to finish a biology project. She put the phone down with a sigh, thankful her father seemed to be in a good mood and let her stay where she was instead of demanding her to return home that very second. Some pictures caught her eyes on TK's desk and she went closer to it, examining them. The first was a family picture of what Jenna presumed was TK, his brother and their parents, the second was of him and some girl, Jenna looked closely at the picture and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Holly crap." She muttered, looking at it. It showed TK and Kari, both smiling, they didn't look older than twelve, and Jenna wondered when it was taken, and what happened since then.  
  
Reluctantly she moved to look at the third picture, only to be further surprised. The same moment the door opened and TK came in.  
  
"I didn't know you're such a big fan of Matt Ishida."  
  
"What?" TK stared at her.  
  
"You must be some fan to keep a picture of both of you, not to talk of getting one with him…"  
  
Suddenly TK started laughing. "You… Thought… Oh, god." TK panted as he tried to stop laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jenna demanded.  
  
TK straightened up. "He's my brother." He explained, still smiling.  
  
"He's your…" Jenna sat on TK's bed in shock. "And Sora's dating…"  
  
"Yes." TK nodded and sat on a chair in front of her.  
  
"But… but you have different last names?" Jenna asked.  
  
"My parent are divorced, Matt lived with my dad, and I with my mom who changed her last name back to her maiden name after they got divorced." TK explained.  
  
"Your parents are divorced?" Jenna asked with interest. "How is it?"  
  
TK smiled sadly. "It was hard in the beginning. I was only a child then and felt guilty for the fact their marriage fell apart. I missed Matt and my dad because my mom moved away, saying she needed distance." He laughed bitterly. "There was a time I thought she did it in order to punish me."  
  
Jenna looked at him. "But don't you think it's better when parents are getting divorced other than making each other miserable?"  
  
"I don't know." TK shrugged. "My parents just stopped getting along. I think they still love each other." He smiled sadly. "Or maybe it's just a piece of hope that left of the eight years old me who wanted to have a happy family again."  
  
Jenna answered his smile. "Hope. We were talking of that. You didn't answer me…"  
  
TK looked at her. "I think I have hope. I just don't know sometimes if it's me or just a part of the someone I'm used to show to people…"  
  
Jenna frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
TK sighed deeply. "What do you know of the Digital world?" He asked her.  
  
"I know that Kari and Davis are digidestined, and that they both have digimons… Why?" She looked puzzled.  
  
"Well…" TK started with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"So your crest is hope?" Jenna asked with interest. TK nodded. "You and Kari…."  
  
"What about us?" TK frowned.  
  
"You're soul mates." Jenna grinned.  
  
TK stared at her. "What?!"  
  
"I saw it in one of Kari's notes on the subject; Light and Hope complete each other."  
  
"Yes, you see some of our digimons are bonded, but it doesn't mean me and Kari are as well." TK protested.  
  
"Explain this." Jenna pointed on the picture on TK's desk.  
  
"We were once friends." TK said quietly.  
  
"Why did you keep it?" She asked.  
  
TK smiled. "I really don't know." He looked out of the window. "It's going to be dark soon."  
  
Jenna jumped and stared at him. "I need to be going home." She collected her bag and stood up in front of him, smiling. "TK." She said seriously. "Tomorrow I want you to come over and say hi. Or else I will, and you do not want me to make a scandal…" She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You've earned a friend for life, TK Takaishi." And with that she went out of the room.  
  
TK followed her to the door. "You have as well." He answered, smiling, before she left.  
  
When he turned around he saw Sora standing a few feet away, looking at him. "Is the fact you talk to Kari's best friend for over an hour is a good sign?" She asked.  
  
TK shrugged. "That's not why I'm talking to Jenna."  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" Matt cam behind Sora, putting his hands on her shoulders. "That the person who so called 'destroyed' your friendship with Kari becoming your friend now?"  
  
"Jenna never was to blame." TK answered, heading to his room. "Kari has changed, her friendship with Jenna was only a sign for that then."  
  
"And you weren't jealous?" Sora asked.  
  
"Of course I was jealous of Jenna." TK answered almost angrily. "I'm not now though." And he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said quietly to Sora. "Now he's jealous of Davis." 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine… Though I wish I had TK to myself… And the song 'Take me Home' belongs to Sophie Ellis-Bextor.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to Mickey, who said that it doesn't seem that nice so far… Well, I'm making it nicer (… Oh, and thank you all for the reviews, please keep it this way!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well?" A girl asked Kari as the latter sat on the bench, yawning. Kari hated rehearsals in the morning, but it seemed that it's all she'd get for the next two days.  
  
"Well what?" She asked lazily, staring at that girl.  
  
"How did prince charming get the news of you going to the delegation and him staying behind?" Asked another, smiling slyly.  
  
"I didn't tell him yet." Kari answered, stretching her legs.  
  
"Oh?" The girl asked. "Why?"  
  
"We haven't talked since." Kari answered simply. She gazed at the door, praying for Jenna to come already.  
  
"Hello girls." A jolly voice sounded from the door, and Kari grinned at the sight of her best friend running into the gymnasium. "How are you this morning?"  
  
A few mutters sounded in response and Jenna grinned broadly. "I have a nice surprise for today's practice."  
  
"Oh?" Asked Kari, looking in awe at her best friend.  
  
"Since we need to perform before a huge audience on Sunday I thought that we need to check if we can do it… I mean, we mustn't get stage fright at the last second, so I asked the guys from the basketball team to watch today."  
  
"What?" Geilla asked. "No way I'm…"  
  
Jenna looked at her patiently. "You can drop out every minute you feel like it, there's a dozen girls who'd die to take your place in the delegation."  
  
"Fine." Geilla scowled.  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled, Kari, I need a word."  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked, lazily.  
  
"Privately." Jenna said harshly and Kari raised her eyebrows in question, but still followed her best friend to a far corner.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I need a bathing suit." Jenna grinned.  
  
"And?" Kari stared at her.  
  
"And you'll come with me to buy it, lazyhead." Jenna laughed. "We're going to have a fun day at the mall."  
  
"Just the two of us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Not exactly…" Jenna trailed off. "There's someone else who's coming with us…"  
  
"Who?" Kari asked, intrigued. "Do I know her?"  
  
"Em… It's a he." Jenna answered uneasily. "And I don't think you know him…"  
  
"Oh." Kari looked at Jenna with surprise. "Should Brad feel intimidated?"  
  
"That's why you're there." Jenna answered, waving her hands snobbishly in the air. "Why else I'd want you there, like dah!"  
  
"Suit yourself, I mean, like, it's not that I want to go." Kari answered, looking seriously at Jenna.  
  
Jenna smiled and soon both girls were laughing uncontrollably.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well?" Yolie asked TK at lunch, smiling broadly. "How was it to hang out with the popular guys?"  
  
TK shrugged. "It was okay, most of them are nice."  
  
"And the rest?" Cody asked curiously.  
  
"Blood sucking vampires." Ken answered sarcastically. "Of course they're nice, they're just a little pigheaded."  
  
"What did you do?" Asked Cody.  
  
"He probably starred at Jenna as if he's about to kill her." Yolie suggested.  
  
TK scowled. "I did not, Jenna is actually quite nice."  
  
"God forbid, she's nice!" Ken stated dramatically.  
  
"Shut up." TK retorted friendly. "We went to a dinner." He answered Cody's answer.  
  
"No, no." Yolie insisted. "Back to the Jenna subject, you didn't want to strangle her?"  
  
"Why would I?" TK asked.  
  
"Because you said you hate her." Cody answered.  
  
"I don't hate her, she's not to blame Kari is a spoiled brat, who won't recognize a good thing even if it danced conga in front of her wearing nothing but Tai's goggles." TK answered, his gaze moving to one of the tables in the center of the cafeteria, where Kari and Jenna were sitting with a bunch of cheerleaders.  
  
"That's quite a vivid sight." Ken stared at TK.  
  
"Ahm… I'm going to say 'hi' to her…" TK said uneasily, and he started moving slowly towards the table where Jenna and Kari were sitting.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Yolie asked Ken angrily, hitting him on the shoulder as TK left.  
  
"Ouch!" Ken rubbed his shoulder. "Something's wrong?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You're sarcastic and…" Yolie answered, scowling.  
  
"Funny?" Asked Ken.  
  
"Mean." Yolie answered strictly. "Bye, Cody." And with that she left as well.  
  
Ken sighed heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cody asked, his gaze studying Ken worriedly.  
  
"Nothing…" Ken tried to smile. "It's just…" He sighed again. "She told me she started dating Izzy."  
  
"Good for her, Izzy's a good guy."  
  
"Yeah." Ken said weakly. "Good for her." He looked at Cody. "I need to go." And he too left.  
  
Cody sighed and stared at his coke. "I wish things would return to be like they once were." He whispered sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's make a move, lets leave this world behind…" Jenna hummed something unrecognized over her lunch.  
  
Kari stared at her. "What's that? Sounds awful."  
  
"Kari!" Jenna sounded outraged. "It's 'Take me Home'."  
  
"Oh, than it must your singing…" Kari teased.  
  
Jenna sniffed.  
  
"Look who's coming here!" Geilla whispered urgently.  
  
Kari turned around and saw TK walking towards their table slowly, looking unsure. She wanted to smile comfortably, or at least look as if she didn't care, but all she could do is stare at him.  
  
"He's so handsome!" She heard Geilla talking. "Look at those wide shoulders, the way he walks, how that amazing blond hair falls on his forehead, how his blue eyes shine… He's gorgeous!"  
  
"I need to go." Kari said urgently and left the table in a hurry t the opposite direction from which TK came.  
  
Jenna stared with worry at her best friend but then turned her head and smiled broadly at TK. "How did you like our dance?" She asked him as he came closer.  
  
"Oh… It was nice." He smiled kindly.  
  
"Only nice?" Jenna sounded disappointed.  
  
"Actually, it was wonderful." TK tried to smile, but found himself intimidated by all those girls, who seemed to stare at him for some reason. "I'm not so good with compliments."  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere today?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Ahm… I don't know…" TK answered uneasily. "I've got practice… And I doubt wild parties would help me much in the court."  
  
"Nothing wild." Jenna promised. "You'll feel better afterwards."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" He smiled, sighing, and looked at his clock. "I need to be going, I've got a practice."  
  
"Bye. I'll come by your place about five o'clock?" Jenna smiled.  
  
"Sure, see you later." TK turned to go.  
  
"See you later, hun." Gailla sighed and smiled cheerfully at Jenna. "How do you do that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day the doorbell rang in the Kamiya family apartment.  
  
"Tai, please open the door, it's Jenna!" Kari shouted from her room.  
  
"Once, I get a vacation from studying, and could I rest? Noooo… I have to be my sister's butler…" And still he rose from the sofa and opened the door, finding there and grinning Jenna and… could it be?  
  
"TK?" Tai asked, positively surprised.  
  
"She made me do it." TK said threw gritted teeth.  
  
"Jenna," Tai looked seriously at her. "I'd marry you this very second if you plan what I think you do."  
  
Jenna grinned even wider. "I'll go talk to Kari." And she disappeared in the direction of Kari's room.  
  
"So… TK, how are you?" Tai asked, smiling.  
  
"Fine." TK answered coldly.  
  
"And Matt?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your Dad?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Patamon?"  
  
"Fine!" Sounded a voice from TK's backpack.  
  
At that moment a huge scream came from Kari's room. "Whaaaaat?!?"  
  
"I see I'm not the only one surprised." TK said dryly as his gaze was fixed at the direction where the scream came from. "Maybe I should go while I can."  
  
"No!" Tai said urgently. "TK… Stay, please, try to work it out…"  
  
"Why?" TK asked silently. "What has changed in the last four years?"  
  
"You both are less angry…" Tai answered. "Is that fight really worth losing the best friend you ever had for good?"  
  
"We can't be friends anymore…" TK tried to protest.  
  
"Try, if not for your sake then for the digital world." Tai tried to smile. "There's more in stake here than you might think."  
  
"And I want to see Gatomon!" Patamon said from TK's backpack.  
  
TK opened his beg to let Patamon out the same moment when Gatomon stepped into the living room, where TK and Tai were standing.  
  
"Patamon!" The white cat smiled in delight.  
  
"Gatomon!" Patamon smiled genuinely.  
  
And two digimons hugged fiercely. TK smiled at the sight, happy for Patamon, and yet sad it couldn't be as simple as that for him and Kari. He looked up to meet Kari's gaze, who followed Gatomon to the living room.  
  
"Hi." She said, almost whispering.  
  
"Hey." TK tried to smile. "I…" He sighed deeply. He wanted to tell her so many things; that he missed her, that he loved her, that he wanted to have her friendship back, that he was sorry… Anything would go that moment, but he could say a word.  
  
"I know." Kari smiled genuinely, and TK returned her smile. Things wouldn't return to the point they were four years ago, but it was a start, and that was enough for the keeper of Hope. For now. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you were wondering, I still don't own Digimon and hey I don't own 'How deep is your love?' either! Aren't you surprised? Oh, well, I didn't really expect you to be…

Dedicated to all those who kissed their best friend, passionately, and wanted to do it again when pulled away… God knows it's awkward, but one is always surprised when she finds out one's best friend is a hell of a kisser! 

A/N in the end.

Chapter 4 

"It's pink." Was TK's only reply as Jenna showed him the bathing suit she wanted to buy.

"No, it's lilac." Jenna corrected him. "And there's those cute little white flowers as well."

"It's still pink." TK tried to smile.

"What's wrong with pink?" Kari asked, never looking at TK.

"Yeah, what's so wrong with pink anyway?" Jenna stared at him.

"Nothing…" TK blushed. "It's an image; if you wear something as showing as that." He gestured at the bathing suit. "It has to be at least in a decent color. Pink is just too…"

"Barbie like." Finished Kari.

"Something like that." TK nodded.

"And you suggest?" Jenna looked at Kari.

"This." Kari smiled, showing Jenna a deep blue bathing suit with little ladybirds all over it. 

"Oh!" Jenna ginned. "This is so perfect, Kari!" She turned to TK and smiled at TK. "You approve?"

"Definitely." TK smiled tenderly. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Yeah. Just let me pay for this. " Jenna laughed and turned to Kari. "You need something?"

"Nope." Kari shook her head.

"What about me?" TK looked scandalized. 

Jenna looked at him, surprised. "You want something? From here?"

"Actually yes." TK smiled and showed both girls a blue cap he was holding behind his back. "This."

"Oh god." Kari sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a hat."

"Why do you want to buy a hat?" Jenna asked, staring at TK.

TK shrugged. "I buy a hat once a year."

"Well leave this one here and buy a nice special one in Italy." Jenna suggested.

"Why?" TK asked.

"Because this one has a Winnie the Pooh drawing on it." Kari said silently not looking at TK.

TK shrugged again. "And?"

"Does the word 'Girly' mean anything to you." Jenna laughed, taking the hat from TK and putting it one a shelf near them. "Now lets buy this and go skating!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK and Jenna were sitting on a bench near the skating area, tying the shoelaces of their skaters.

"What is it with you and hats?" She asked laughing.

"I like hats." TK answered in mock indignation. "What's wrong with hats?"

"Nothing." Jenna smiled reassuringly. "It's just you always seem to wear one."

"I'm not wearing one now, am I?" TK asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. And that's a first." Jenna raised an eyebrow as well.

TK sighed and looked down. "It's a long story."

"Oh, tell!" Jenna squeaked with delight.

"I…" TK looked at her, blushing. "You have to promise not to laugh."

"I'll try not to laugh." Jenna made a serious face.

"Trying is not enough." TK answered severely.

"Fine, I won't laugh!" Jenna leaned back. "Tell me!"

TK smiled and shook his head, sighing. "I've got my first hat when me and mom moved away. It was out second day in a new city and mom took me shopping, she took me every possible toy store in the area, but I refused every toy I was showed. You see," He looked down. "I was upset with her for leaving and for separating me from Matt and dad. So we entered some cloths store, I think mom wanted to buy a scarf, but she ended buying me a hat. When I got a little older the hat was already small but I refused to be separated from it, so mum bought me a new one. And ever since until three years ago she'd buy me a new one every year or so." He smiled. "For three years my head hasn't grown bigger, but I still buy a hat for a year- I guess I've just grown used to it."

Jenna smiled. "It's a cute story, TK." She leaned on him. "Has anyone ever told your one special guy."

TK laughed. "No, but if anyone knew I have a fixation for hats they'd probably say something more harsh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari came over from the public telephone on which she called home and stood over her current and past best friends. "Fine, I called Tai and he said he's pick us in an hour." She examined TK and Jenna frowning inwardly. "Now let's go skating."

TK and Jenna rose to their feet.

"Ahhhh!" Jenna screamed. "It hurts!"

"What's wrong?" Kari asked as TK helped Jenna sit down again on the bench.

"The shoes… They're small." Jenna sighed deeply. "I'd better take a bigger pair."

"I'll go look for one…" TK started to say, but was interrupted by Jenna. 

"No, go." She smiled. "I'll catch up later."

"Fine." TK stared after her.

Kari sighed and TK suddenly turned at her, as if noticing her for the first time in his life. "Let's go." Kari said uncomfortably.

They got on the skating area and started skating near one another, soon it became a contest and both were racing around the area, laughing and smiling, almost like in the old days. Finally Kari reached the agreed point.

"I… Beat… You…" She said, breathing heavily, to TK as he arrived quickly after her.

"Maybe I let you win." TK smirked, obviously not exhausted at all.

"Damn those athlete skills!" Kari smiled. "You're awful."

"Ah." TK grinned. "Bet you won't get me!" And he started skating backwards away from her, still looking at her, and smiling.

Kari ran after him and almost bumped into TK, who stopped skating suddenly for some unexplained reason. They both held each other by the shoulders quickly, so they won't fall. And Kari painfully acknowledged it was the first time he touched her since that kiss. 

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "What is it?" She asked, whispering from the intense feeling his touch was bringing. 

"Listen." He whispered as well.

And Kari heard it, the music playing around them.

__

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again

Kari looked into the depths of TK's eyed, the sapphire blue color shining with some intense but controlled feeling. Kari swallowed hard, breathing hard.   
_  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave  
And it's me you need to show...  
  
How deep is your love? How deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

Kari tightened her grip on TK's shoulders. She felt TK's heavy breath on her face and her heart fastened it's racing. She closed her eyes feeling TK's hands wander from her shoulders to her waist and pulling her closer._  
  
I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall  
And you may not think  
I care for you  
When you know down inside  
That I really do  
And it's me you need to show..._

Kari let her hand wander behind TK's neck, subconsciously marveling at how tall he became since she's done it four years ago. They were even closer, painfully close, as if to make up for the lack of contact they suffered for such a long time. And for that moment Kari realized that whatever she put into her head about Davis, all those nonsense about loyalty and devotion were meaningless when TK was as close, as real and as hers as he was that moment. TK _was_ her light, TK was everything. _  
  
How deep is your love? How deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
  
_And she felt his lips on hers, a confident passionate kiss, much more than the bicker they shared four years ago. Kari responded instantly, kissing TK back and moaning into the kiss from the intense pleasure the kiss was bringing. For a few short minutes, though seemed much longer to Kari, everything seemed right and in place. Kari felt tears sliding on her face as she kissed TK, she knew they'd pull away one time or another, she just wished the heavenly feeling that was going threw her as TK held her, won't go away when he would let go. 

__

How deep is your love? How deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
  
How deep is your love? How deep is your love?  


A/N: If you think it ends here you're so, So, SO wrong! It's goint to twist and curl and god knows what since this point… But they kissed… Ain't you glad?! Oh and the first kiss is described in 'The Fight'… Oh and if someone wondered why this song, it's because I SIMPLY LIKE IT! Happy reading and review… 


End file.
